Civil War (Main universe)
The Civil War was an event in the Main universe of Omega Cross. In this event, Team Sonic was split on the decision of agreeing to a treaty made by G.U.N, in order to stop the team from causing any more civilian casualties. This lead to the team being split into two factions: Team Sonic were the members who agreed to the treaty and Team Ironman were the ones who didn't. This lead to a war between the factions, that cost Omega City's destruction. The beginning Civil War began with Rouge the Bat calling Sonic the Hedgehog, requesting him to come to the G.U.N HQ. Once Sonic arrived, Rouge explained how Team Sonic could no longer roam free in the city due to the many civilian casualties that have been lost during the team's battles. She showed some footage of the battles to prove her point and then handed Sonic the treaty. It listed that if the team agreed to the terms, they would be monitored 24/7 by G.U.N and would become full time members of the organization. Failing to abide to it would lead to being captured and preserved in a maximum security cell. Sonic reluctantly agreed to bring the treaty back to his team, even though he didn't pay much attention to the explanation. Once Sonic returned and gave his team an explanation of the treaty, the members gave their opinions. Some accepted it, and some didn't. Sans went upstairs to find Tony Stark, giving him the rundown on what was happening. Tony went downstairs and told the team how he went through something similar in the past, and how it would be best to not agree to the treaty. Sonic was lost at what to do, so Tony set off for the G.U.N HQ in order to reason with Rouge. Separation While Tony was traveling to the G.U.N HQ, Mami Tomoe and Mario Mario talked with Sonic about the treaty. The three decided it was best to agree to the treaty. Meanwhile, Tony learned of the consequences of not agreeing to the treaty. If members didn't abide to it, they would be hunted down and captured by fully-weaponized G.U.N mechs. Rouge revealed the chip that powered the mechs and requested Tony to leave. Not wanting his teammates to be captured, he ordered J.A.R.V.I.S to kill the lights in the building. Upon doing so, Tony grabbed the chip and escaped from the headquarters. Tony returned to Madoka's house where all the team was gathered, and requested Sonic to talk with him upstairs. He told Sonic of the mechs and how the chip controlled them all. Sonic replied by pointing out that G.U.N could easily build more and that stealing the chip was putting the team at a greater risk. When Sonic went to go downstairs, he got a call from Rouge, and she explained that he needed to bring in the disagreeing members. Reluctant at first to attack Tony, Sonic assured Tony it was nothing personal and began to attack him. The commotion attracted the team's attention from downstairs so they went upstairs to investigate. They found Tony and Sonic fighting, and Tony ordered Sans to round up the members who didn't agree to the treaty and flew out of the roof. Sans escaped the house, along with Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Frisk and Wesley. They met up with Tony at his house, and he explained the situation they were in. They needed to go into hiding, deciding to go to the forest to hide. Team Sonic was searching for them, using Flame to track them down. Team Ironman hid in between the rocks of the hill in the forest, Sans sensing Team Sonic's presence. Team Ironman made a break for the exit of the forest but were cut off by a forcefield that was set up by G.U.N in order to conserve the fight. Team Sonic met up with Team Ironman, Sonic and Ironman telling eachother how the other picked the wrong side. Tony then stated that if they wanted to capture them, they would have to take them down first. Sonic, without saying another word, got into a fighting position along with his team. Ironman's team did the same, with Ironman claiming Sonic just started a war. The war Both teams began their attack, Ironman and Sonic leading the charge for their respective teams. Sonic and Ironman fought away from the others, Mami and Sans proved a challenge for eachother, Edward was against Mario, Alphonse and Kid Goku dealt blows to eachother and Frisk and Wesley were pitted against Flame. The war waged on, with Kid Goku and Frisk being defeated by their opponents. With his suit damaged, Tony self destructed the Mark 46 and called in the Mark 33. The Mark 33, while flying to reach Tony, shattered the forcefield and Tony lead the teams to into the city. During the fight, Flame was slain by Wesley. This lead to Norm appearing and attacking Team Ironman. Mario, Edward, Alphonse and Kid Goku all agreed this was not the right to do and stopped fighting eachother. Norm quickly killed Sans in anger and only Sonic and Ironman were left fighting. But eventually, Sonic pinned against Ironman against a wall. Tony told Sonic to look around and the hedgehog saw the destruction the war had caused to Omega City. He let Tony go and told everyone that this was wrong, how they shouldn't be fighting. Tony, disappointed in what had happened, flew away from the city. Papyrus soon arrived, distraught at the death of his brother. Frisk, however, was consumed with rage and brutally murdered Norm. The team had no idea what to do, and Sonic walked back home. One month later A month had passed since the Civil War, with Omega City almost being restored. The team were still weary of one another after the war and Norm had been revived after the month. Tony, from out of nowhere, arrived at the house and was greeted by Madoka Kaname. He asked if she could help pack his stuff, which she agreed to. The two talked while packing the boxes. When Tony went downstairs to set his boxes, Madoka stumbled across blueprints for Ironman suits, that were built to combat against Team Sonic, on his PC. She took Tony aside, demanding to know why he had these blueprints. Tony told Madoka about the Civil War and how he needed to take precautions. Madoka turned to leave, not before telling Tony how she thought of him as a father. This made Tony realize what he was doing, and as he began to leave with his things, destroyed the PC. The team went to investigate and found the remains of the PC, but no Tony. Madoka's tears dripped onto the pieces and she walked back inside, thus ending the Civil War event.